Legends Begin
by KurotenshiHime360
Summary: Even legends need to continue somehow. The Sparda Brothers find their solution...through children. Watch as these three girls cement their own legends and defeat an evil that overwhelmed their fathers! Full summary inside. HinataxOC Ino/Sasuke/Sakura(VOTE!) Vergil/OC Dante/Trish and Nero/Kyrie


**AN:** Hi everyone, I know I haven't updated The Bonds Of Family in forever, but I this idea has been rolling in my head for a while now, and I need to get it out. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and by the way, in this, Nero is Dante and Vergil's younger brother.(Not Vergil's son which I believe he is.) Anyway on to the story!

Summary: Even legends don't live forever...they need to find a way to make sure that their story is told from generation to generation. The Sparda Brothers find their solution...through children. Only three, one each, all girls. But after a terrible incident the three girls have their memories erased and are brought to live in the village Konoha. Can these three girls regain their memories in time and save the world from an evil that even overwhelmed their fathers?

Pairings: Hinata/OC Ino/Sasuke/Sakura (Vote on who gets him) Dante/Trish Vergil/OC Nero/Kyrie

* * *

_I'm not really sure how to begin...I mean, how else do you tell the story of your life? "Hi, my name is Hinata Sparda! Let me tell you a little bit about myself!..."_

_Uh, no. That's not me...too cheery, too... Ino._

_Well, I got to tell this thing one way or another, else my annoying cousin will never stop pestering me...'gotta get this stuff down' my foot..._

_So..._

_My name is Hinata Sparda._

_I was born to Vergil Sparda, the eldest son of the Dark Knight Sparda and his human wife Eva._

_My mother's name was Harumi Tsukikaze, the heiress to an extremely powerful magic-wielding demon clan. At one time, she was a proud, stubborn powerful woman with a legendary temper and a heart made of gold. Until her father deemed her weak because of her kindness, thus destroying her confidence and kicking her out of the estate._

_Mother and Father met when he had recently returned from Hell(how he did that, I will never know, for whenever I ask he says "It is irrelevant" and leaves it at that...and it ticks me off! He's so vague sometimes! Ahem, anyways, back to the story...) Mother had found him wounded in an alley, and brought him back to her apartment, where she had nursed him back to health. And, gradually, they had fallen in love with each other._

_Now, most people would find that cliche...but to me, it was the most romantic thing that could happen. Maybe because they were my parents or maybe it was the way they complemented each other._

_He was cold, soic and seemingly unfeeling. She helped him feel love again. She also helped him find and reconcile with his twin brother and his youngest brother, Dante Sparda and Nero Sparda respectively._

_She was bashful, broken and unconfident. He helped her regained her confidence. He fixed her, made her whole again._

_And then she became pregnant with me...when I was four(I basically understood everything at that time) I remember laughing when my mother told me how father had reacted when she told him._

_He had sat there, blinking like an owl until my mother literally smacked some sense into him. He rubbed his cheek until he picked her up bridal style and spun her around...laughing._

_Yes...believe it or not...my father laughs._

_Scary right?_

_And so, after nine months of a large stomach, terrifying mood swings and disturbing food cravings, I finally made my way into the world..._

_It was a cold day on December 27, the day I was born. And when I was softly plucked from the doctor's arms by my father, everyone could see that I had inherited all of her physical traits._

_Bluish-blackish hair, pale lavender eyes and porcelain skin...I looked nothing like my father...__Thank God. _

_(Not that my father isn't good-looking, hell, he's smexy according to 99.99% of the female population, it's just...can you imagine me frowning all the dang time!? A mere smile might crack my face! Anyways...)_

_I remember my Uncle Nero telling me all the events that ocurred during that day...my parents smiling like idiots(my father's face didn't crack surpisingly) Uncle Dante crying like a jackass(his words, not mine) while he just stood there and watched like a boss.(once again, his words not mine)_

_He also told me that he saw a light in my parents eyes that kind of light that told him that the love they had for me, was only rivaled by the love they had for each other, which was infinite._

_*Sniff* Cheesy...but sweet._

_Anyways 3 months after I was born, Aunty Trish(who was married to my Uncle Dante) annouced she was pregnant. Uncle Dante passed out and wouldn't wake up for 2 weeks...much to Father's relief, Aunty Trish's annoyance, Mother's worry(she fusses over everybody but we don't mind) and Uncle Nero's great amusement.(He can be so evil yet he's funny when he is). _

_And, 9 months later, she gave birth to the most annoying, lova-loathing(I was going to say lovable but alot of people say that spot is reserved for me) and detestable person in all universes, both Demon and Human. She had her mother's looks but her father's personality..._

_Ino Sparda...my cousin. _

_*Shudder*_

_Now, don't get me wrong I love Ino to death, it's just she's so...Ino._

_I know that makes no sense at all, but I'm trying to describe her without cursing her to Hell and back._

_Where we've already been but that's another story..._

_So basically our relationship is like Father's and Uncle Dante's._

_She's the jackass while I'm the smartass._

_I'm the silent and calm type while she's the loud and all-over-the-place type._

_And so on and so forth._

_ A year after Ino was born, we were introduced to another member of our strong-as-all-hell family._

_Sakura Sparda...my youngest cousin. Daughter of Nero Sparda and Sariel, a female red-haired demon that kicked ass and took names like nobody's business, but died the day Sakura was born._

_She and Uncle Nero had a 3 month relationship, but broke it off for some unknown reason. Unfortunately she didn't tell him that she was pregnant and when she died one of her friends gave her to Nero much to his surprise. (He and Aunty Kyrie had been together at the time but she had accepted Sakura with no question, and Sakura loved her too) She had pink hair(because red and white make pink) green eyes and a foul mouth like her father...she and Ino were a year apart yet acted somewhat the same._

_Keyword: somewhat_

_Seriously, her first word was the f-word...Aunty Kyrie kicked Uncle Nero's ass heavily that day...he shouldn't have trained her...I think he didn't expect her to be so srtrong... guess that's what you get when you underestimate Aunty Kyrie..._

_Anways...life was going good for the Sparda family. We trained together, laughed together, ate together, and played together._

_Until the incident occured that changed and destroyed our family life forever..._

_I was only six when it happened. I was reading a book in my lavender and blue painted room, when my mother suddenly screamed. I realised with dread that my father wasn't in the house. I ran down the stairs in haste to see what was wrong and suddenly wished I hadn't. My mother was pinned to the table by at least three demons...all bi-ped with slimy dark green skin and yellow eyes and red irises. They saw me, yet they did nothing. Instead they made way for a fourth demon who stood infront of my immobilized mother. He looked like the leader._

_I expected her to cry or yell ...yet she did not cry nor did she scream out my name, instead she just laid there and just kept smiling at me. The fourth demon turned to me and said the words that would forever be engraved in my mind..._

_**"Let this be a lesson to** **your family, filthy abomination..."**_

_Then she spoke to me... and said..._

_"Hina-bee...don't be afraid sweetheart..."_

_And I watched as he tore out my mother's heart...he literally stuck his whole hand in my mother's chest while ignoring her screams of excrutiating pain, wrapped it around her heart and pulled..._

_I screamed, and screamed and screamed. I didn't realise that mother's screams stopped and that the quartet of demon's screams just began._

_I stopped when I felt my father's arms around me. Whispering words of comfort to me..._

_The rest I can't remember well...all I remember is arriving at this cave where Ino, Uncle Dante, Sakura, Uncle Nero and (though I didn't know it at the time) Senseis Lucia and Lady were._

_The adults started conversing while me and my cousins were wallowing in our grief. All our mothers were killed._

_The next thing we knew we were picked up by our fathers who were whispering words of love and goodbyes to us...we kept asking them where they were going but they never gave us answers._

_We were put down and they gave us kisses on our foreheads, ignoring the tears that welled up and cascaded down our cheeks. They took several steps back and when we reached out for them Lucia picked us up and said..._

_"I will begin...good luck children."_

_She placed an arm on our heads and said something in Latin that I didn't understand._

_I didn't know she was erasing our memories, of everything that had happened in our lives...the incident, our mothers, our heritage, our family, and each other..._

_Everything._

_I blacked out...the only thing I remember was waking up on the door step of the Hyuga family's compound._

_I didn't know that Ino was sent to the Yamanaka's, or Sakura to the Haruno's._

_I didn't know that this was where everything began..._

_This is where our legends began..._

* * *

Aaaaaannnnnddd DONE! Well that's all folks! Tell me what you think! Oh and Hinata will be like Vergil in this, so be prepared! Actually all the girls will be like their fathers. So bye bye for now!

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

!

!


End file.
